My Last Request
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: If John had one last thing to say before he died what would it be?
1. Surprise

_**My Last Request**_

_**Stargate Alantis story line**_

_**Totally fiction**_

_The day seemed long as Lt colonel John Sheppard left the briefing room he was about to go to the mess hall when all of a sudden the alarms went of. He turned around immediately and ran for the gate room not far behind him was Colonel Samantha Carter. "What's going on?" Sheppard said as he entered the gate room._

"_There's an off world gate traveler nobody's due back today?" Chuck said. _

"_Alright wait for an IDC." Sam said._

_The gate then activated and they raised the shield and a flash shown through the gate and then it shut down and everybody was a little shocked. Sam then looked around she saw that Chuck, Sheppard, and another woman in the background that Sam could not remember her name were all laying on the floor._

"_Colonel, colonel hey you ok it's me Sam." Sam said as John woke up _


	2. Good News & Bad News

John woke up he looked around and realized he was in the infirmary yet he couldn't remember why. Then it hit him he remembered now that strange beam through the gate. He started to shift to sit up then he heard someone.

"Colonel how are you feeling?" Dr. Keller asked.

"Better considering." John said now fully aware of everything around him.

"What happened." John asked.

"Well I got some good news and I got some bad news." Keller said in a very low almost said voice.

"Bad news first." John said looking straight at her.

"Good news is that the serge that you saw in the gate room only happened in the gate room it didn't spread which is a good thing, because hear comes the bad news whatever that thing was, it was made pacifically to attack ancient DNA and what it did was any body in the room that had the ATA gene got knocked out and it gave you all tumors that from what I can see the tumor will only let you live for a week maybe two.

"Your kidding me?" John asked almost choking it out.

"I'm afraid not colonel, but this is another galaxy and you never know since this tumor was created maybe it can be uncreated by the same thing that created it?" Keller said gripping John's arm comfortingly. "Ether way we are all hear for you." She said and then walked over to check on chuck. John sat there shocked he just stared off into space which felt like hours to him.


	3. Not So Easy

John leaned out over the balcony and looked as the waves hit the side of city. The wind kept pushing against him. He could never get tired of this site he would never get tired of it. This city is so beautiful to him he cant explain it, he really didn't care if he explained it at all the only thing he wanted to do was live he couldn't believe that he's really going to die and there is no way out this time or so that's what the doctor had said she may have not said it like that but he could read between the lines if the tumor was smaller they could remove it but it would be impossible now. John jumped as he felt someone's hand one his shoulder. He turned around expecting it to be Keller asking him to come back to the infirmary but it wasn't.

"Hey you ok." Teyla asked.

"No not really." John said.

"Do you want to talk?" Teyla asked.

"Not really." John said Teyla nodded.

"I'll be inside ok." Teyla said reassuringly. "We're all here for you." Teyla said.

"I know." John said letting his head hang. Teyla left John alone on the balcony to clear his mind.

Latter that night John was lying on one of the infirmary beds trying to go to sleep but couldn't. He then heard what he thought was crying. He turned to the sound of it and saw three beds down an occupant was in it. He got out of bed and to the bed.

"Why you crying?" John asked pulling up a chair and sitting in it by the bed the brown haired woman sat up and whipped away her tears.

"I was one of the people in the control room when the gate activated…" The woman didn't finish she just looked down.

"So you have two weeks as well." John said the woman nodded.

"I don't want to die I mean I have a family, my mother, my brother, father, niece, nephew, uncle.." She was now sobbing John got up and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder.


	4. Hallucinating Or Not?

John strolled through the city just going anyway and everyway not caring if he got lost. He soon made it down a corridor which he has never been down. He studied the texture on the walls not wanting to forget any of it, imprinting it in his mind forever, or what's left of forever for him. He soon made it to the end of the corridor which led to a door. He opened the door with his mind, the ancient gene coming in handy once again ironically the same ancient gene that betrayed him. The thing that will end his life the anger started to rise in him again at the thought but was instantly replaced by surprise and awe as the door opened to a peer and he looked over the vast view.

He stepped out of the door way into the sea breeze. He felt the rush of the wind on his skin and through his hair. He smelt the sea for what it was and he loved it he always has ever since the first day he set foot on Atlantis. But soon he would have to say goodbye to it all. He walked the long walk all the way to the end of the peer and stood there and looked out at the vast ocean.

"Don't you think it's a little chilly to be standing outside on the edge of a peer?" A voice asked but this voice was way to familiar for it to be here on Atlantis. John turned to look over his shoulder and sure enough, Dave his brother walked up next to him.

"I'd ask the same to you." John said looking back out over the ocean. Dave laughed a little then looked out at the sea himself.

"Just showed up today I have to say I can understand why you didn't want to visit all these years." Dave said looking around him at all of Atlantis.

"Yeah she is a real beauty isn't she." John said but his eye's not wavering from the ocean view.

"I'm pretty sure dad is proud of you." Dave said John just gave a humph. "Well I'm going to head in, come in whenever you like." Dave said and left back through the door only to disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

"Your brother is right you know, I am proud of you." Another voice said. Now John knew for sure he was hallucinating for the voice belonged to non other then his father Patrick Sheppard. John then felt a hand on his shoulder it felt so real.

"How are you here?" John asked.

"Through your mind, come on John I thought you were smarter then that. With tumor comes hallucinations, not to mention headaches." Patrick said.

"So your not really here?" John asked now looking downwards to the ocean right below him and watched as the waves hit the side of the peer.

"Heck no, boy I'm dead I thought you went to my funeral?" Patrick said tapping John on the back of the head.

"Well you never can tell in this galaxy." John said rubbing the spot were he was hit. "But if you weren't really here why can I feel you?" John asked.

"Because its all in your head boy, whatever your brain wants you to feel you'll feel and whatever your brain wants you to see you'll see." Patrick said.

"So I'm playing mind games with myself?" John asked now thoroughly confused.

"Ugh John, obviously the thought of dieing and dealing with it, was just to hard for you to handle so your mind conjured up something's to help you through." Patrick said John just nodded in understanding and kept his eye's at sea. "Better get inside before you catch a cold along with that tumor of yours." Patrick said and patted John on the back and walked back towards the door and disappeared into the hallways darkness as well. John stood there a while longer just looking then looked down at his feet.

"Yeah…right." He said quietly and then headed back to the door himself.

**TBC please review tell me what u think :)**


	5. You Know You Love Her

After coming back in from out on the peer John felt starved and made his way toward the mess hall to grab a bit to eat. He filled his plate up with what he wanted to eat and headed to a table he was halfway through when Ronon plopped down in front of him.

"Hey." He said as he dug into his food.

"Hey." John said looking up from his food.

"Teyla's been looking for you." Ronon said still stuffing his mouth.

"Really what does she need?" John asked now interested.

"Don't know just said she wanted to talk to you." Ronon said and with that he got up and left the table. John sat there and finished his food and then put his tray on the dirty tray pile and headed out of the mess hall to search for Teyla.

He finally found her outside of her door just about to head in. "Hey Teyla wait up." John said as he sprinted up to her.

"Yes John?" Teyla asked.

"You wanted to speak with me?" John asked after catching his breath.

"No I don't think so." She said cautiously.

"Well I thought that Ro…" John trailed off. "Never mind, sorry I bothered you." John said and turned to leave.

"John wait, are you alright if you need to talk I'm hear for you." Teyla said grabbing his arm.

"No that's ok I was just heading back to the infirmary to ask the dock a few questions." John said, Teyla nodded then stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on John's lips then disappeared into her quarters. Momentary lost John finally snapped out of it when he saw Ronon turn the corner.

"Hey." Ronon said and John fell into step with him since he was heading the same direction for the moment.

"Hey, Teyla didn't need to see me." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Ronon asked.

"Well you sent me after Teyla saying that she wanted to see me." John said the both stopped now and were facing each other.

"No I'm pretty sure I would remember that, look I would to stay and talk but I told Amelia I'd meet her for lunch." Ronon said and took off down the hall John stood there stunned for awhile. When all of a sudden Patrick came into view.

"He's a good friend, someone you would defiantly want on your side." Patrick said.

"Yeah he is." John said now putting the pieces together. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't catch on?" John asked.

"Hey it all worked out good didn't it? Even got a kiss." Patrick said.

"That is not the point." John said angry now.

"That certainly is the point you've loved her for how long now, when are going to get up the guts to tell her before its to late?" Patrick said.

"Of all the people I'm having this conversation with it has to be my father." John said more to himself.

"Well then if you want me to I can be someone ells." Just then Patrick's appearance transformed into the appearance of Lt. Ford. John then looked up in surprise and wide eye's and just started walking down the hallway. "Oh come on admit it you love her, Oh you know you love her." Ford said in a sing song voice as he side hopped beside John as they walked.

"Shut up I don't have time for this." John said and continued walking. Just then the hallucination change appearances again.

"Oh come on you don't even have time for your brother?" Dave asked.

"NO now go away!" John said stopping in the middle of the hallway and pointing a finger at Dave and just like that the hallucination disappeared and then did John realize the three scientist looking at him like he was crazy. He just hurried of down the hallway trying to get as far away from there as possible.

**TBC lol thought I'd put a little humor in it I hoped you liked tell me what you think :)**


End file.
